Luna the night slasher
by GamerShy
Summary: Luna has come back to equestria and not fully back to the way she was e has to choose to do the right or wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Luna's first night:

After a couple days after the mane six defeated nightmare moon and Princess Luna was back to rule with celestia not every thing stayed in ponyville and luna and celestia were still a little distant considering that it had been over a thousand years so there was repairing that needed to one night when Celestia and Luna had a argument over a meeting and who would was a very unreasonable argument but Celestia went and Luna went to enjoy her full moon.

Luna was on her balcony just staring about canterlot and the moon on where she was will never forget that day for it was her worst day ever but even with that she still had darkness in after a long time to think of things she gets her Assassin like black outfit she had made her way into flew in not so fast and not so low she wanted to get sight over the town for what she was about to hovers down unnoticeable yet still with caution.

Hoof by hoof on someones house who did not like the idea of princess luna being back in the vowed that she would hurt or murder any one who didnt want her back with her sister. Creepling creeping inside the persons house she now put her mask on her to head and used a magic spell to make her horn disappear so no one sees it. Now making a slow walk near the bed of the resting unicorn white coat,blue mane but she did not strike staring at the pony and with that she was in her dreams giving her a nightmare.

Finally waking up the poor pony did an saw the same figure as she did in her dream except this time it was widen mouth dropped low as she was struck with took out her Own made Assassin blade she had made long ago that she released it and put it up to the ponies throat "Don't scream or i wont hurt you".said in pony then did not scream then luna moves up closer with the blade and said "with those who do not obey The pony of the night only death will set you right".

With that said the pony then screamed or at least tried to when luna slit the throat of the panicking gushing everywhere and the pony in a struggle do to the loss of blood and already then flew out of the building going back to her room in the to clean the blood that had spilt on her cloths and on had to get to royal business before anyone would suspect a thing.

* * *

end note:

hope you are enjoying this new story i put up for you guys.

leave comments of what you think.

Also i wont be making another part for a while i have no internet but i promise i will get a couple in on the weekend


	2. Chapter 2

Death in canterlot pt.2

After Luna came back to the castle but not from the front gate but her window she used magic to clean all the blood, from the pony she after she was finished with taking a shower and combing her soon had to go to the throne were celestia sits. in the day impatiently as Luna has been sense she was a little found it to be hard to sit around and give out orders when needed which was not impatient she decides to go to the garden, also being accompanied by two guards for safety reasons. Just passing time by knowing not much has been going on sense Equestria is a peaceful land.

Staring at her beautiful moon and so a few minutes later a rushed upper class Guard kneels down only to give the bad news."Princess Luna there has been a murder in Canterlot"!"Oh my...I need you and other guards to investigate the scene"."Ok we will get right on it".Leaving Luna all the guards rushed back into the castle to get there the smirked as she knew the guards were a little afraid knowing they have to find the killer they have to find ..Luna.

The next morning when Luna was going to sleep and Celestia was waking up to hear what had happened. Celestia going to the throne she awaits the news for the royal guards go up to celestias throne and bow telling her the news for today.

Celestia-Good morning gental ponies what news have you've got for me today.

Royal guard 1-Princess celestia we have one important and terrible news today um...

Royal guard 2-Their has been a murder within Canterlot!

Celestia hoof by hoof stands up asking"I want you all to be on watch and search for any clues and the murderer".So the royal ponies go off to inform the rest and Celestia thought to her has been along time sense ponies killed why has it started now?Luna in one of the hallways eavesdropping on her sister making sure that if she was caught she could flee to the ever free forest. back to her room satisfied and yet still nervous if she would get caught.

* * *

End note

Sorry it took so long but here is another part i will try to get the next one up as fast as i can

leave comments on what you think


	3. Chapter 3

Another night part 3

The next night when Celestia goes to bed and Luna watches equestria she finds her self distracted from royal duties but from her finding another takes Luna awhile to find one because she has to stay at the castle so no pony suspects it was also while in the process of planing it decides to make a black mask to make sure if the pony survived they wouldn't know it was her. The next step of her plan has be later on maybe on a full moon next time so there would not be alot of clues to find her.

So during another night she makes the mask without any she hides it not under her bed but in the the fact she is a alicorn she knows lots of magic and she can make it look like the wall look the a few task of royal duty to court to decide what is to be done now that someone is out there she says the same says the same thing"we need more patrol because of the murder here in Canterlot".Nothing new pops up for luna no excitement is as if she is born to live a boring life.

A few hours gone by just sitting around because about nothing happens at decides to go threw a book of things that have been happening over the decades she has been gone."Nothing"she said being shocked on how much of nothing was going new kingdoms no exotic places to go to, and especially no the year she has been back from the moon. A rally of people who did not want Luna back on the she saw and started reading all about did not know at the time because she wakes up at night there were that many she did not even realize didn't want her back.

Threw out the night she was reading this and got a look at all the ponies that did not like her. She was angered at this group of people. and this is what she decided to only killed that one pony because he gave her a bad look and called her a wrote these names down on a piece of paper and got as many pictures before Celestia came she could not finish it all in one night so Luna and Celestia Switched spots because it was time for the sun to restfully going to sleep in her bed awaiting the next day as she would have alot to do.

* * *

end note

hope you guys enjoyed

leave comments on whatever you think if you liked it or i need to fix some i know i make alot of mistakes


	4. Chapter 4

The night before pt.4

About a week later it was time for Luna and Celestia to have a dinner together and catch up on it always happens around 7:00 or would meet up and see how things were and if Luna was enjoying her self there at the would sometimes catch a movie or play a sport like tennis or time they have no time to spend with each other.

They meet up at their dinner table as always and say their hellos and what not.

"Hey Celestia how things been going"?

"It has been going well considering last week how about you".

"well same old same old...bored"

"Ya i know times at the castle can get boring but you dont have to stay all the time".

"we dont"?

"Ya like two days ago i was over Twiilights catc.."

Two guards rushed in because of a terrible thing that happened."News from Equestria your highness"."There has been a terrible fire canterlot".Luna and Celestia shocked about two bad things thought if the murder was not enough. Celestia hoofed up and said "do you know who did it or any witnesses"?The two guards looked a little worried for Luna."No but there was a note we did not open it is for Princess Luna".Luna eyes opened wide thinking that Celestia would read the note and it be rushed over and took it and said "i will read it but you two go back to your post".

With slight hesitation they did as they were told and hurried still not looked at it but she told celestia."dont worry you go to sleep and i will handle this ok".Celestia concerned but nodded in went to her room and Celestia to hers. Luna still hesitated to open it but she not to imagine somepony knew of her recent simply opened and read it.

* * *

**WE US AT 9:30 BEHIND CANTERLOT **

* * *

end note

i hoped you enjoyed it.

leave comments letting me know if you liked it


	5. Chapter 5

At the Cavern pt.5

Luna in her room pacing back and forth thinking. She didn't know what to expect if she was going to get caught or was getting close to the time that she had to go to the suspense was killing her and she had to find had been the most terrifying yet most interesting thing that had now on the throne because Celestia has gone to sleep for the told the guards that she will be back in 1 hour and a half.

In her room once again she was putting on her dark cloak but under it she put royal armor did not know what to expect and also she put on her was starting to collect masks as that was her hobby while on mask was marked with ancient marking back in the dark times and was to show your was ready to face what ever she needed to at this meeting.

Opening the window to set flight swiftly and yet nervously behind Canterlot. Not knowing where to go because she has not been behind canterlot."where is this place i dont see it anywhere"?Now even more nervous then ever what they were not there telling Celestia about her were very drastic thoughts but with a little time she found it.

She swooped down slowly looking around there was one light in the old Cavern. it looked empty but the door opened slowly with a brown hoof sticking out motioning her to the first Luna thought it was going to be a trap but she could handle anything that comes at slowly steps closer and closer near the house. At the door using her magic to open the door slowly also.

First sight of the main room it was dark and ponies sit by a table all in armor and of them were just regular ponies none of them had horns nor a little relieved because if they had a horn most likely have strong three stepped up at the table "Take a seat Luna we have been expecting you".

* * *

End note

Hope you are enjoying this story

Leave comments if you have questions or anything else.

If you get confused i change a little bit of stuff in my stories. my apologies


	6. Chapter 6

The meeting pt.6

Luna sits down on the other side of the as she is she asks.

Luna-"Who are you ponies"?

Assassin 1-"Us three are none of your concern".

Assassin 2-"You can just call us what ever you like"

Luna-"Ok since im guessing your all some group of thieves or assassins i call you by that"

Assassin 3-"ENOUGH of this silly small talk lets get down to we know what you've done keeping it a secret will be another story".

Luna-Ok what do you want money?"

Assassin 2-"no no no we want to do some more lets say durty work".

Luna-''And if i refuse"?

Assassin 1-"Then either we tell your precious big sister or you pay us 1 million bits".

Luna-"wheres your proof?"

Assassin 2- "Oh we have it".pulling out a little bit of her hair and putting it on the table

Luna-"How is that going to prove anything"?

Assassin 3-"Oh we will place it at the crime scene and tell the guards to look again and poof your gone".

Luna-Ok fine but once i get done with your contracts you dispose of my hair".

Assassin 1,2,3-"Deal"

So Luna opens up the door behind her and flies back to the castle threw her window and Lays on her bed as if she was guards come in to tell luna there is a court meeting for her in 20 goes to it but puts the lists of people who must be eliminated under her covers and her enough as it is she has to sit threw another boring court is thinking of ways to divert this situation she got her self in.

* * *

End note

hope you enjoyed but sorry if it was boring i just wanted to do the meeting right now and i wont be uploading for tomorrow.

leave comments


	7. Chapter 7

Target #1 pt.7

a couple days after the burning of the building and the decided that it is time to take out one of the ponies on the was at night also so she had the time to do had to make up a excuse to go to her decided to take a "nap".She told the guards that she is going to take a nap and if something really important.

She heads up to her room fast for she only had limited gets up there locks the gets her armor on and cloak with the she definitly did not froget the small opens her window to get the first inhale and exhale of her exilerating night.

Wings spread she jumps off her balcony only to catch speed to fly stays low to the ground because she did not want to be first target was at ponyville and with sudden realization she had to be extra almost there she hopes she does not run into anyone because that would be trouble for her.

Luna finally makes it to ponyville looking around no one is in was good for her because now she can look for her took her precious time time she did not got to the house and went threw the back where their was no door but she used a went threw the wall she always wanted to use that spell.

Walking as swift and threw the house she opened a door slowly wrong was the bathroom going on to the next one it was a work out she finds the right door and in it the sleeping pony unaware of whats about to happen.

Even though Luna did not want to kill ponies for the other ponies she had to do up to the pony still silent she unshealths her hidden at the pony not knowing if she was steps a little closer and accidentally hits the pauses completely because the unrestfull pony turns around not awake but still to close for comfort.

Luna then puts her hoof close to the ponies mouth and blade to the quickly jabs the blade in the heart and puts her hoof over the ponies uses magic to calm the pony and takes off her to say "im sorry it has to be this way".The pony in the bed then has a couple tears fall and eyes turn white as out the blade and seeing if the pony is still alive"dead".

After that she hears the door open and Luna uses her magic to make her teleport to the does not leave yet but she stands there and listens.A couple seconds later she hears loud crying and a bunch of "no's" coming from hit Luna then she started feeling guilty and had to go for she needed to get back to the castle.

* * *

End note

hope you guys enjoyed

Leave comments of what you think


	8. Chapter 8

The letter pt.8

As Luna got back to the castle she did the then this time laid on her bed to fall asleep only to be got woken up by one of the guards telling her their has been a murder. She told the guard the same thing as luna had to go to the throne only about two hours away from Celestia taking over again.

It comes to that time were Celestia watches over equestia but before she was worried about Luna. Celestia knew something was up and it had affected luna greatly she looked more then usual she thought and maybe even hesitation Celestia would go over to lunas room and see whats happening.

"Luna"?Knocking on her door lightly to see if she was awake.A couple seconds went by and she knocked again and still no answer. Celestia then opened the door to see if luna was was but she was not asleep and celestia did not hear the quiet her pillows luna was crying and Celestia came over."Luna why are you crying"?At first no response but Luna just cried even more before.

Celestia tried to remove the covers from over top Luna but she would not budge. So Celestia asked in a motherly tone"Luna whats wrong tell me and i will help you".Luna calmed down and put her head on top of the 's speech was feeble and weak."it..ww. was'nt my that Celestia knew she was talking about the murder that just occurred.

"well of course it wasn't your fault Luna your not the murderer".Luna simply said with no words but pointed at the letter with all the ponies she needed to kill and what will happen if she does not. Celestia looked over to where it was "do you want me to read it".Luna nodded yes and said softly "dont send me back". With no hesitation Celestia picks up the note and starts to read it.

* * *

end note

hope you enjoyed

Leave comments


	9. Chapter 9

The search pt.9

Celestia opened the started to read and she sat down and with a expression Luna never possible could be heart broken i don't know Luna thought to her of them just sat there for did not know what to expect from Celestia would she be mad or hoped Celestia didn't send her back to the out of the blue Celestia got up and told luna "follow me".

Luna and Celestia got out of luna's room. Celestia was not sure of every thing that was going on but she had to ask."Luna where and who put up to these if you are don't be afraid we will find those people".Luna did tell her but in a flutter like way because she felt ashamed."I..dont know their names but they live behind canterlot in the old cavern".

"Ok i will send guards to check it out and i will cover you and say someone else did it".Luna was grateful she could go back to being her self well atleast without the killing Luna went to her room to sleep the morning away. Celestia back to her throne now about to announce who the culprit and things are."My loyal subjects i know we have had these murders in the last few weeks but we found a clue that might help is a cavern behind canterlot go there a search threw it.I need a search team of five to go".

The team of five ponies rushing out to fulfill Celestia's order. Celestia could only sit here on this throne and wait for them to come thinking about Luna because she did not know how she got involved in all of in celestia's mind it didn't really matter all that mattered was Luna is safe for now at her reputation stays as it is she wouldn't have friends if everyone knew she was the murderer.

* * *

End note

hope you enjoyed i think the next one is going to be the last

Sorry it took sooo long to upload i've been busy


	10. Chapter 10

The end pt.10

Celestia took order for awhile for the sake of thought it would be best for Luna to get rehabilitation done from recent she knows about the murdering but she has to keep it a so she can remain friends with the mane six and all other had to be done after they found one of the ponies responsible for the murder.

It was hard because she had not done this for along time.I mean since the last war with had to get the highest of all guards to do the integration at first it was to convince the pony was the hardest considering they did not know who he found but it did not matter he confessed and was sent straight to jail.

For the next couple days the search began for the other was hard to track them down they tried everything from talking to ponies to putting up posters of they tracked them down they had to be cautious for they did not know what to they put on big suits and spears equiped and they went in.

The guards busted down the doors in the staring at the guards from behind in shock because they have never seen anything like quickly go over to ponies tackling into them forcing them to the them their rights they gave up without a haled off to the castle where they will be thrown in jail.

Celestia was not to found of them because of what they she was deciding to throw them in under the castle in the was finally relieved and returned to her normal self in the castle and spends more time with the mane six. But she wasnted to say one last thing to the assassins"And you thought i was in trouble fools".

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed this quick little story. i suck at making stories so they are shorter.

Sorry for the longest yet shortest wait ever.I still have no internet and im at my friends

/)


End file.
